


Wishes and Champagne Kisses

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mini Fest 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: Every year it was the same, but somehow, this New Year's Harry finally takes a chance on finding someone special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mini Fest 2016. > Thanks to SD and CC for the onceovers. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Harry glanced around the glittering room and closed his eyes as the magical snowflakes fell from the ceiling. They kissed his cheeks with a hint of coldness then vanished leaving behind only the memory of the chilled caress. He sighed and sipped from the glass of wine he'd been nursing all night. 

Opening his eyes, Harry watched couples dance around the winter themed room. Every year the Ministry held the celebration of the New Year, and each time he attended, it seemed to be grander than the one before in spite of the fact he had no one to share it with. He did enjoy seeing his friends laugh and be entertained, though. He'd watched them pair off and the happiness abounded, but Harry had just never felt it was his time to settle down. Perhaps one day.

Soft music guided the couples on the dance floor in a slow, turning trip around the room. The ladies' dresses swept across the floor and their heels clicked in time with the music. Fairy lights glittered over stark dress robes as the men guided their partners about. He'd spent time on the floor, in different arms, and though he'd come alone, he'd had fun. As the night drew to a close, he wondered what would be in store for him in the coming year.

A rustle of silk sounded next to him and Harry looked straight into Hermione's eyes, before giving her an all-over glance. The ice pick heels brought her almost up completely to his height and he smiled at her ensemble. The icy blue gown made her look like the snow queen from the fairy tales of olde, and her hair, pulled up into a mass of spiraling rings tumbled down from the top point to rest on her bare shoulders. 

She ruined the frosty monarch effect by arching a brow at him, smirking, and leaning against him with her slight weight to rest her head on his shoulder. Though she slouched, he was struck by her grace and poise, the simple beauty of his long-time friend as she, too, eyed the dancers.

"Every year it's the same thing."

Harry nodded, not knowing what to say to her. She'd not found a life partner either yet, and just like him, she didn't appear to be unhappy about it.

"All the couples have a wonderful time and someone goes home alone."

Perhaps he'd been wrong about her being lonely. Harry arched a brow at her. "Where's your date?"

Hermione scowled. "Right there, the cad."

Harry followed her nod and saw the foreign dignitary from some small country dancing close with Rita Skeeter. He knew the date had been more of an obligation, but nevertheless, he was surprised by what he saw. His eyes widened and he looked back at her. "Well, I'd say you dodged a bad curse there."

Hermione chuckled, straightened her stance and drank from her wine glass. She closed her eyes and Harry watched her throat work as she swallowed. "Pity, though, he was intelligent and I had been having a nice night."

"Terribly sorry," Harry murmured. "Want me to have a word with him?"

Hermione smiled at him and something tightened in his chest. "No, but thank you." She studied him, her eyes dancing in delight. "And your date? Surely someone earned the unfortunate place as Harry Potter's plus one."

Harry snorted. "You know I came stag…" He shook his finger at her. "Don't even start with me."

Hermione laughed. "Someone has to. You've become a bit somber as of late."

"I could say the same as we are both only here out of obligation."

Shaking her head, Hermione sipped her wine. "True, but it beats sitting home with only the cat for company."

"I don't know, I could be quite happy sitting at home on the sofa with a soft, warm cat lounging on my lap, fire in the hearth and a pint."

Grinning, Hermione looked up at him, and once more Harry was struck with just how much she meant to him. He opened his mouth to say something else to her, but the band leader cut across him.

"Five minutes until midnight, ladies and gents. Servers are coming around with the celebratory champagne for the toast."

Harry steered Hermione out of the way of the dancers leaving the floor. She stopped and took his glass from him, trading it out for a slim flute of golden bubbly.

The countdown began, people across the ballroom chanting the numbers out loud in what seemed like a roar. Harry stared down at Hermione, watching her watch him, and they counted together. Her hazel eyes danced in anticipation and then the clock struck midnight.

A deep gong reverberated through the room and Hermione lifted the flute, toasting him. Harry followed suit, watching her the entire time. He watched her mouth, the words curling her full lips as she wished him luck and then drank from the glass. Harry waited just a second more until she lowered her drink.

Leaning forward, Harry slanted his mouth across hers. Hermione sucked in a breath, her eyes widened and then she moaned. He swallowed the soft sound, tasting the sharp, crispness of the champagne on her tongue and the warm, sweetness that was unique to Hermione. 

Here was what he'd been missing, he thought as warmth and a peace blossomed inside of him. Her kiss was comforting and yet, exciting at the same time. She fit against him like a puzzle piece and something that had been longing settled in him. Perhaps it was time to stop searching far and abroad and look closer to home for his ever after.

Drawing her closer, Harry held her tight, and she clung to him, the shattering of the glasses just a minor footnote in the noise that surrounded them. He finally closed his eyes when hers did. And through the cheers and shouts, he continued to hold her, kiss her, and plan a future for them.

As their kiss ended, Hermione's eyes opened and she took minute step back. Harry saw the same emotions he'd felt echoed in her gaze. Her fingers caressed his back through his robes before she fisted the cloth and shook her head at him.

"Happy New Year, Hermione," Harry whispered.

Smiling, Hermione shook her head at him again. She cupped his face and gently pressed her mouth to his once more. "I have a fireplace and a warm cat."

Harry wrapped his arms around her. "Lead the way."

The End


End file.
